A Place In This World
by Dani-1995
Summary: Jareds twin sister is a wolf, who was adopted by the Denali clan. Malaya moves to La Push after the council finds out about her being a wolf. Jacob/OC, some language and fluff... may become lemons?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the full intro. Please review and I will update ASAP! Thanks!**

_There I was, in front of all these strangers confessing my sercret. There are more of my kind. More like myself. More, who in order to protect those they love they must lie. More who know what I feel and what I go throough every day I'm alive. More who know the feelig of uncertainty. More who have killed murders whoe suck their victims dry. I was telling my brother, whom I never knew till now, everything along with the whole tribe. I had never met any of them but yet I HAD to tell them everything._

I had to tell them I am a werewolf. A lone wolf roaming Alaska. A shapshifter who grew up with natural enimeys as parents. Thats right, I am a werewolf with Vampire parents.

In case your wondering I was put up for adoption when I was only a newborn. I wennt from foster home to foster home until I was 13 and began having odd symptoms. High fever for weeks on in, unruly behavior. Everything made me mad and confused. I had no control over my temper until one day it happened... I shifted into a giant wolf. A giant wolf who had the urge to kill the people I knew as parents for nearly three years. I had the symptoms for 3 years, at age 16 I changed.

I was adopted by a pair of Vampires from Alaska. The Denali clan. I knew what they were when I met them. It must have been all the legends form the tribe in which I descended. I knew they were Vampires and I knew they were supposed to be cold, souless, killers but I didn't care. They cared about me. Actually really cared about me. Not the usual fake "I'm helping this kid to get glory and feel better about me" care but a real concern for my _safety and health__. They honestly loved me right after meeting me. My parents were Eleazar and Carmen. "Vegitarian" vampires... vegitarian meaning they only drink from animals._

I am Malaya Sherwood. A female shapeshifter.

**Chapter one**

"Ms. Sherwood, you lived with Vampires for three years before you changed, correct?" One of the elders of the tribe said, I believe he said he was Quil Attera Sr.

"Yes sir."

"Hm, Billy I think I know why it took so long." The eldest man said. He had long white hair and black eyes. He was slim built but tall, maybe 6'3 or so.

"Whats that?" The man in the wheel chair asked. His name was apparently Billy, but unlike everyone else he didn't introduce himself to me. Instead he sat and stared, with a disgusted look on his face.

"She took so long to change because she had no one to protect. She couldn't protect her adoptive family from themselves and there wasn't a tribe to protect. So her transformation was slowed, stunted if you will." Quil Sr said.

"Interesting." Billy said. He appeared to be in his mid to late forties. Long black hair laying sloppily over his shoulders, lines crossed his face in various patterns.

I sat staring at the men in silence. My twin brother, Jared, gave me a confused look. Sam Uley, the pack leader was standing behind Billy, He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. He had a stern look on his face, the look on his face could honestly cause a small child to cry. His brows were creased and had a slight trace of worry in his black eyes.

"Is my being here an inconvenience?" I asked in a small whispering voice. I wasn't sure they had heard me until Sam answered.

"Not at all. You will move to La Push and join my pack. No inconvience at all." Sam said sternly. He was making choices for me. I didn't like it. To be honest I hated it.

"And who said I'm moving here again?" I asked, sarcasm smothering my words. "I don't recall saying anything about it."

"You're a wolf. By Quilette law you have to stay here and protect our people." Sam said

"I've been a wolf for a year now and the whole time I lived in Alaska protecting MY family from nomads. Why must I suddenly move here?" I challenged.

Sam was about to say something but Quil Sr. stopped him. "Sam, no. Ms. Sherwood, we didn't know you existed. When your were put up for adoption it was because a female had never phased before. Your parents thought it was safe. Now that we know you have to live here and protect your family and your tribe."

"Family? My family doesn't live here. My darn family is in Alaska. Not here in this hell hole called La Push!" I screamed rising from my seat.

"You don't have a choice." Sam said, such simple words but coated with so much authority.

I let out a deep breath, trying not to phase here in the community building.

"Mr. Attera, what are the consequences of my leaving?" I asked

"The pack will drag you back and you will be confined until you follow alpha orders."

"Darn it." I muttered under my breath. "Where will I be living?"

"With my fiancee`, Emily." Sam said

"You live there?" I asked

"No. When Emily and I get married you will move to my current house, all expenses paid by the reservation." Sam explained.

I took in another deep breath and let it out with a huff. I was trying my best not to let the tears show but failed miserably. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing my parents. Or my aunts. I'd miss Aunt Kate the most, she always helped me whenever I needed her too. Most of all I'd miss my mom, Carmen. She had to be the most caring and giving person in the world... even if she was a vampire.

"I can't leave my family." I said, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "You can't take me away from them. Its not fair. I haven't done anything wrong." And the water works began. "Excuse me." I said in a whisper running to the bathroom. I simply could not give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. It was obvious they did not care what my feelings were or what I wanted. For some reason it was important to them that I stay. If they were expecting me to assist them in killing off my family they were dead wrong. I'd rather die then hurt my family.

*Knock, knock.* "Malaya, are you in here?" I heard a gentle, female voice say outside the bathroom door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to any of you demons." I sobbed

"I'm Emily, the person you'll be living with. I know your upset but you need to come out and talk to me. OK?" The woman said. I thought for a moment, she wouldn't go away unless I talked to her so I caved and went out. "You go." She said handing me a box of Kleenexes."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Come with me. I'm going to take you home and let you get settled in." Emily said grabbing my hand. I didn't notice when I first came out but when she turned to the right I could see a huge scar. Looked as thought three large nails had went through, I gasped at the sight of her mangled face. I quickly turned my stare away and refrained from looking at her.

"OK," I said clearing my tears with a Kleenex.

"Are we good?" Sam asked walking over to me.

"Why do you care? Why in world would you care if I was OK with you? Isn't it pretty obvious that I'm not OK with you. Didn't you ever think that maybe, just maybe I don't like some stranger telling me what to do and saying I have no choice. Did any of you ever think that La Push was a hard place for to be in?" I said furious. I said words with out even thinking about the outcome.

"I apologize for my behavior." Sam said

"Yeah, of course you do." I said stomping out. I stopped at the door to turn and say "I suppose your also sorry for ripping me away from the only people who have ever cared about me, right?"

Yep. I was pissed.

"Malaya wait." I heard a semi-familiar voice say. Jared. My twin brother.

"No." I said continuing out the door of the community building. I hate La Push. I hate the people in La Push. I hate being a werewolf. I hate it all. I hate it more than anyone could ever imagine!

"My car is over here." I heard Emily say. I looked over to her and she looked sad. Like she actually felt sorry for me. I take back what I said about hating the people here, I hate almost everyone in La Push.

"You must think I'm some kind of psycho manic." I said

"No, I don't. I feel bad for you. I really wish that you didn't have to go through this. I can only begin to imagine how hurt and upset you have to be. If I were you I'd hate Sam too." Emily said

"Really?" I asked walking over to her car.

"Yes. Sam was too stern. He didn't think about what he said before he said it. No one in there was gentle or caring. They spoke about you like you were a lamp or something. You have the right to be mad at everyone. But I hope you won't be mad at me." Emily said. I think I could become good friends with her. She was so understanding. So caring. Just so nice.

I climbed in the car and closed the door.

"Wait guys. I'm coming with you!" Jared called

"Why?" Emily asked holding her door open

" 'Cause you're not going to a house full of Vamps to get her things without a little protection." Jared answered, cockily.

"There is no need for you to come. They won't hurt Emily." I said looking straight out the window, never meeting his eyes.

"I'm still coming." He said getting in the backseat. I huffed. Why did they all think my family was like all the other vampires? They weren't!

We drove to Cullen's house, where my family and things were. We were staying here until this whole big thing blew over. Apparently that wasn't going to happen. I had to stay.

The ride to the Cullens was a quiet one. I glared out my window the whole time. I was hurt. Hurt, for may reasons.

I was being forced away from the only ones who ever cared about me. I was being forced to stay in the same town with the parents who gave me up at birth. They chose Jared over me. I'll admit I resented them for it. I thought about their reasons for it often and was always left with one question... why? Why did they give me up? Just why?

Emily pulled the car onto a long, narrow, winding dirt road. The road was going up hill. About two miles down we came to a house. I knew the house, it was the Cullens. I had stayed here the past two days and one night. They treated me like family. Esme made sure I had something to eat at every meal and tried to include me in everything. She reminded me allot of my mom, nice, caring, a heart of gold.

The car was put into park and the engine was shut down. I opened my door and practically jogged to the house. I opened the door, leaving it wide open behind me. Emily and Jared let themselves in.

"MOM!" I screamed

"Malaya, darling. How did your meeting with the elders go?" Mom asked then wrinkled her nose and looked at Jared and Emily.

"Oh mom!" I cried launching myself into her arms. "Their making me stay in La Push, they said I had too! I don't have a choice! Mom I'm not going to be able to see you or dad, or Aunt or Tanya or anyone I love!"

"Oh sweetie, it will be OK. Everything will be OK. I promise."

"No it won't! The pack alpha is making me move in with his fiancee`, Emily." I motioned towards her "Then when they get married I have to live in his old house. And whats worse is their trying to butter me up by paying all expenses for me! Mom I don't want to stay here! I hate it here! I swore I'd never come here when I found out everything and now I'm being made to stay." I sobbed, unable to stop. I opened my eyes and glanced around, noticing all the Cullens were in here along with Dad and Aunt Kate. The rest of our Coven stayed in Alaska.

"Jared, is this true?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes bloodsucker, it is." Jared said hate dripping from his words. I turned suddenly to face him.

"If you ever insult any of them" I waved my hand across the room "Again I will kill you. Brother or not!" I threatened.

"That's what they are, isn't it?" He asked.

"Your skating on thin ice. As if I need anymore reasons to hate you and the rest of them!" I screamed

"Malaya, its alright." Carlisle said placing his hand gently on my shoulder. I stepped away from Jared and back towards my loved ones. I continued to glare at him across the room.

Emily cleared her throat, "I'm Emily. Malaya is staying with me. We came by the get her things." Emily explained.

"Very well." Dad said "I will go get them and you can be on your way." How could he be so calm about this. I paced back and forth from the couch to the piano and then sat on the couch and started crying. Esme and mom tried to comfort me to no avail.

"I hate everyone in La Push except Emily." I said through my sobs.

"Don't say that baby, you never know what you'll think once you get to know people." Mom said. Always trying to make the best of things.

"Emily, will I be allowed to see my family? Like when they come for visits?" I asked

"I don't see why not. Jacob is allowed to be with Bella and she's marrying Edward." Emily said pointing to Edward. Jared rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. I really don't like him. At least not from what I've seen of him to this point.

"OK." I said feeling a little better. Dad came down with my bags in hand and Alice came out of the kitchen with a bag filled with the cookies Esme made me last night. I smiled and let out a small laugh. "Thank you Alice. Thank you everyone for your hospitality. I apologize for being an emotional wreck but thank you for letting me stay."

"You have no need to apologize. Its understandable. And you are welcome here anytime" Carlilse said

"Yes, anytime." Esme said patting me on the back.

"Thank you all again." I said standing. "Mom, I'll miss you! I love you!" I said hugging her so tight that if she were human she would have been sore. "You too sweetheart." Mom said releasing.

"Dad, I'll miss you so much!" I said hugging him. "As will I you my daughter." He said

I hugged aunt Kate without saying anything. There were no words to describe what I felt leaving her. My best friend was going to be taken away from me or rather, I was being taken away from my best friend. Dad handed my bags off to Jared who acted like he'd puke from the vampire smell.

On the ride to Emily's all I could think about was how my life came to this. I was living a dream life until the call one afternoon. Then my world came crashing down and was turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed chapter one. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Feel free to leave suggestions for me. I've got the third chapter ready for tommorrow, with four in the works. **

I looked around the dimly lit room and suddenly remembered where I was. La Push, Washington, in Emily's guest bedroom. I wasn't sure how long I'd slept but it must have been a while because it was now dark outside. I scanned all four walls of the small room and found no clock, I looked upon the dresser and nightstand, still no clock. Finally I stumbled to the table on the left of the dresser and grabbed my phone.

8:18pm...

I stuffed the phone back in my purse and made my way to the living room. Emily had said to make myself at home after giving me a tour of the modest three bedroom home. I heard voices coming from the living room once I was midway down the hall. I peeked around the corner and saw nine people sitting. I recognized three of them; Emily, Sam and Jared. They all seemed engulfed in a conversation.

"Malaya, come on in. Make yourself comfortable." Emily greeted from Sam's lap. Its odd how he seems so calm and gentle in her presence. The harsh tone I saw in his eyes earlier was completely gone. Instead a smile and shimmer of happiness took its place. I stood glancing across the room uncomfortably. I found Emily's eyes, shooting her a nervous look.

"Malaya, This is my pack. Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah, who is Seth's sister," Sam pointed to each person in the order in which they sat "And my beta, Jacob". I found myself staring at Jacob. I had the urge to run up and hug him. His warm brown eyes melted me. I wanted him. I had to have him. I didn't know him but I knew he had to be mine.

"Malaya, do you have nickname? Your name is kind of a mouth full." The guy Sam called Quil said, with a chuckle. I pulled my eyes from Jacob and looked at Quil.

"No, well sort of... my mom calls me Maya sometimes but no one else does." I said weakly. I wasn't as uncomfortable as I was when I first walked in but was far from feeling welcome.

"Do you mind if we call you that?" Quil asked. It was obvious he was trying to make me feel comfortable but had no idea how to go about it.

"Er, no." I said. Quil nodded.

"Malaya, we were having a meeting about patrolling. You need to join us. So just take that seat by Jacob." Sam said. I almost said something to him about using a tone of authority with me but I decided against it.

"OK." I said making my way over to the couch slowly. I refrained from looking at Jacob. I knew if I did I wouldn't want to look away.

"We were just talking about our latest member imprinting." Sam informed me

"Imprinting? Whats that?" I asked

"You don't know?" He asked. No, I just asked for the fun of it...

"No, I don't believe I do." I said in almost a whisper.

"Its sort of love at first site but stronger. She, or in yours and Leah's case, He is your soul mate. You become whatever she... or he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. Gravity doesn't seem to exist anymore, its more like that one person is holding you there... Like Emily is my imprint. Jared's is imprinted to Kim. Paul imprinted on Rachel, Jake's sister. And Quil's is Claire."

"You want to tell her or you want me too?" Quil asked. Tell me what?

"You can." Sam said

"You can imprint on someone at any age. My imprint is three years old." Quil said. That's just nasty. What a pervert! I must have had a disgusted look on my face because Quil said something "Its not romantic at all! Right now I'm her brother or babysitter. As she matures I'll change to be whatever she needs like Sam was saying. I'll be anything she needs. And I can' help my imprint, so please don't think poorly of me." Quil explained. I blushed red from my initial thoughts of him.

"How do you imprint?" I asked lightly

"You look the one in the eyes and know you belong with them... that you need them and they need you." Sam said "If I'm not mistaken it just happened for you and Jacob." I gasped at his words. I didn't even know what it was when it happened...

I looked over at Jacob who, like me, looked nervous. I gave him a light smile and he returned it.

"I was going to say something but I didn't want to be the one to push you over the edge." Jacob whispered in my ear. His close proximity was causing me to breath heavily.

"Thank you for the thought but it may be too late. I'm certain I was pushed over the edge earlier today." I said looking at him, I forgot anyone else was even there. I felt safe with him. I felt like I knew him. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, I guess I'm supposed to take you out. If you'd like that is." Jacob said leaning causally on the couch cushions.

Sam cleared his throat unnecessarily. "We have a meeting to go on with."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get this show on the road!" Jacob said with a hint of sarcasm. Sam rolled his eyes and went on with the next two weeks patrol schedules. First patrol was Seth, Leah and Quil, Second is Embry, Jared and Sam, the third and final was me, Jacob and Paul

"I have a question or rather a statement..." I said.

"Oh." Sam said shocked.

"No one injures my family or the Cullens." I said sheepishly. I could only imagine what kind of crap I'd catch over that.

"We can't do anything to the Cullens unless they come on the reservation. Your family is safe with the Cullens. But any vampire on the reservation is fair game." Sam said

"You hurt any of my family and I will hurt you. Alpha or not." I said feeling quite comfortable with being myself at the moment. I looked away from Sam's charcoal eyes and met each and every face in the room. All sharing the same expression; shock and worry. "Just so you all know, if any of you hurt any of my family you will be limping on three legs."

"Don't worry, Maya. No one here is going to hurt them." Jacob said, rubbing my back. I jumped at his touch and he stopped. Jacob mumbled a 'sorry' and looked a little embarrassed.

"This meeting is over." Sam said. As much as I wanted to know Jacob and be with him, I had to get away from Sam. Everything about him made me mad. He may be the alpha but he has no right to threaten my family.

I got to my feet and bolted out the door, making sure to slam it hard.

~*~Jacob's POV~*~

I knew a few things about Malaya. Her name, that she was Jared's sister, she was put up for adoption after birth, she was stubborn and protective over her vampire family.

Maya had just bolted out the door and I had no idea why. Well, I had a clue why but I wasn't sure. It was either what Sam said or my rubbing her back. I couldn't shake the thought that she was mad at me. Is it possible to refuse an imprint?

"I'm going to find Maya." I said standing up. "If I'm not back in 20 minutes someone come looking for me" I joked

"Scared of a little girl?" Embry teased.

I ignored him and walked out the door. I heard crying coming from Emily's swing in the backyard. I walked over to find Maya curled up in a ball, head on her knee's, crying. I may not know her very well but it kill me to see her cry. My chest actually ached. Dude, they were right about imprinting... it does some crazy shit to you.

"Hey." I said in a low voice, I wasn't even sure she heard me until I saw her head shoot up. "Whats wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" Maya asked through cries. I walked closer to the swing.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No," She answered looking at the seat on the swing beside her.

"You want to talk about anything?" I asked. All I wanted right now was to make her feel better. I wanted so bad for her to stop crying and smile at me. I had seen her smile once and I liked it. Her smile just added her beauty, making her chestnut hair seem brighter and her creamy brown eyes seem richer.

Maya hesitated for a second "Sure."

"OK go." I said instantly feeling like a moron.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure. If it makes you feel comfortable." I said smiling at her. The corners of her lips turned up slightly but dropped just as suddenly as they curved.

"You weren't at the meeting when they asked me questions and told me what my life was going to be like, were you?" She asked sniffling.

"No, and its probably a good thing. From what I hear Sam was a jerk." I said

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

"A year.. give or take a little."

"Same here. What are your parents names?"

"My moms name was Sarah but she died in a car wreck when I was young. My dad is Billy Black."

"I hope this doesn't sound rude, but is your father in a wheel chair?"

"Yes he is. Why?"

"I remember him from the meeting earlier. He didn't seem to like me. In fact no one but Emily seems to like me." Maya said tears swelling up in her trouble eyes.

"That's not true. I like you." I said. Maya looked up at me and smiled bashfully.

"I like you too." She said softly.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Me too. Whens your birthday?"

"February 12th ."

"Mines June 13th. Those are all my questions... for now anyway." Maya said. She seemed to lighten up a little.

"Alright. You want to talk about whats been going on?" I asked.

Maya took a deep breath and released it "I guess since your my imprint I can tell you anything, so yes." I smiled in response. I was really beginning to like this imprint thing.

"First of all, I hate Sam" She whispered "There's a part of me that hopes he screws up and hurts one of my family members, just so I can give him what for."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. The determined look on her precious face was too cute. She 130 pounds of fire. The words didn't seem right coming from her, making it that much cuter.

"I really don't like how he keeps telling me how things are going to be. He even told me I had to move into his house when he and Emily got married." I couldn't help the laughter escaping my throat. "Whats so funny?"

"You are." I said still smiling. Maya looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care.

"Explain, please."

"Don't think I'm weirdo, but your cute when your mad and determined. Its funny to see someone so small so mad. You really act like you could go back in that house right now and kick Sam's ass." I said hoping and praying she wouldn't think I was a freak.

"I'm not that small." She defended

"Oh yeah, well how much do you weigh? 130?" I said teasingly

"That's a very rude thing to ask a girl. Didn't your father ever tell you not to ask a girl her weight?" She said with smirk on her round face.

"I'm just joking. My point is, in comparison to Sam your tiny. He's like 230 and 6'5. and your about 130 and 5'4."

"Your good at guessing height and weight." She said "I'm beginning to think your a stalker."

"Me? A stalker? Palease!" I was having too much fun with her right now to let her go back to being all down and depressed. Maya just laughed at me, all signs of crying was wiped from her face. Her eyes danced when she laughed and I was happy I was the one who made her laugh. "I have a question, why did you run out as soon as the meeting was over?"

"So I didn't phase and wreck Emily's house and her fiancee`s face." Maya said innocently.

"It wasn't because I rubbed your back? Cause I was worried that it was. I mean I know I shouldn't have and it was wrong and-" She placed two fingers over my lips and stopped me from talking.

"It was not you." was all she said before curling up to my side and wrapping my arm around herself.

"Jake! Embry said t- Whoa!" Seth said making his way to the swing where we were. "Sorry man, I didn't know you were busy."

"Seth, nothing is happening. Were talking." I said making Maya blush.

"Oh well Embry just said to check and make sure you were still alive and everything."

"What is he talking about?" Maya asked me

"I kind of joked that if I wasn't in with in 20 minutes they needed to check on me." Jacob said

"OK... its official. Everyone here is crazy." Maya said laughing. I loved her laugh, it was so lighthearted and sweet. Like she could never do any wrong. Her laugh made me feel all mushy which is hard to do unless your Bella. Bella! Man I forgot about Bella! How am I going to tell her I imprinted? Is she going to think I chased after the first new girl I could find?

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob and I seemed to really be connecting. I would blame the imprint thing, but I really think it was just us. I felt so comfortable with him. He was home. I forgot about being forced to stay here, I forgot about being drug away from my family and most of all I forgot about the pain La Push brings when I was with him.  
Seth had just came outside and saw that I was snuggling close to Jacob. He of course freaked out and apologized. 

"Jake! Embry said t- Whoa!" Seth said running to the backyard. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us "Sorry man, I didn't know were you busy." 

"Seth, nothing is happening. Were talking." Jacob said. The thought of him kissing me made me blush. 

"Oh well, Embry just said to check and make sure you were still alive and everything." Seth said, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. 

"What is he talking about?" I asked. 

"I kind of joked that if I wasn't in with in 20 minutes they needed to check on me." Jacob explained. 

"OK... its official. Everyone here is crazy." I said with a laugh. Jacob smiled a quick smile at me which was soon replaced by a blank look. "I think I'm going inside now. You two coming?"

"I actually need to talk to Seth a minute. But I'll be in soon." Jacob said looking worried.

I got up and walked into the house. Emily was putting snacks on the table and the guys were all talking about who was going to get there first. Quil told Embry he'd beat him there.

"Guys, no racing in the house." Emily warned. Quil frowned in defeat but listened. I got the feeling that they'd all do whatever she told them too. Emily seems to be like a second mother to all of them. As far as I could tell they all respected her and really cared about her.

"Where's Jake and Seth?" Embry asked "Did you kill both of them?"  
"No, Jacob wanted to speak to Seth, so I gave them some privacy." I said. After hanging out with Jacob I was feeling much more comfortable here.

"Malaya, are you hungry?" Emily asked "I know you didn't eat at dinner."

"Not really." I said "But thanks."

"No problem, if you get hungry help yourself to whatever you'd like. I'd feel like a bad hostess if you didn't eat." Emily said

"Your anything but a bad hostess. You've been a great roomie so far." I said, I meant it too. She had made me feel welcome and made sure I had what I needed.

I went and sat in the living room quietly. I sat across from Jared. Now was my chance to ask him some questions.

"Hey, Jared, I was hoping you could answer some questions for me... maybe help me out a little." I said politely... or at least I thought it was.

"What do you want?" Jared asked bitterly

"First I'd like you to be polite." I said, my sarcastic tongue getting the best of me for a second. Jared looked at me with wide eyes."Second, I'd like to know more about the family" i forced the word out of my mouth.

"Why? So you can go back and tell those bloodsuckers everything?" Jared asked. "and Bob and Kate are my family. You said yourself that you don't have any family in La Push."

"Allow me to rephrase then, I would like to know more about the people who conceived and gave birth to me. The ones who are biologically related to me but don't seem to give a flying flip other wise." I said raising my voice. I wasn't about to sit back and take his crap... not for a minute.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" I jumped at the sound of Jacob's husky voice.

"Nothing I can't handle." I said looking behind me to see Jacob. 

"Anyway, I don't have to tell you anything." Jared said ignoring Jacob.

"No you don't. But I would greatly appreciate it." I said

"Yeah, I bet you would. You'd just love to go back and tell those leeches what you found out wouldn't you?" Jared snapped.

"My understanding is I won't be allowed to go see them until your freacking alpha is sure I won't runaway." I snapped right back, with anger and resentment thick in my voice.

"Jared, you need to shut up." Jacob said, I felt the couch shake and glanced back to see Jacob's arms trembling uncontrollably.

"Jacob its not worth it." I said turning to face him. I stood and placed my hands on his broad shoulders. The trembling slowed.

"Enough. All of you." Sam said in a deep voice. "Jared, you need to answer her questions. I guarantee she won't tell anyone." Jacob stopped trembling and came to sit by me. Once seated he leaned over and whispered "Sorry." I mouthed "Its OK."

"What were your questions?" Jared asked seeming to calm down with Sam in the room.

"I was going to ask if we had any siblings." I said

"No." Jared said

"What is our mother like?" I asked

"Great. She cooks and cleans and is a mom." He said. keeping it short.

"And our father?"

"He's OK I guess. He works as a semi-driver and is gone most of the time. I see him maybe two days out of the week."

"And its true were twins?"

"That's what I've been told."

"You both have the same temper and stubborn attitude." Emily mocked. I smiled at her and then went back to my questions.

"Where do they live?"

"On the west side of the Reservation. Which is opposite from here." Jared said. He seemed to become more comfortable talking to me.

"How old were you when you found out about me?"

"Uhh it was my 11th birthday and I asked for a little brother and Grandpa screwed up, not knowing I was clueless about you and said "Well you've already got a sister". Then I asked mom and dad and they told me. Grandpa was never too keen on them giving you up, even though they had a valid reason." Jared said

"Valid reason?" I asked, my jaw literally dropped when he said that. Could he possibly answer the question I've asked my self since I was a little kid?

"Mom was 15 when she found out she was pregnant, and 16 when she had us. It was supposedly a difficult pregnancy and birth. Since she was so young it was hard for her to carry us. Dad didn't have a job and neither did she. They had allot more than just regular medical bills and they could only afford to keep one of us." Jared explained "Dad said they kept me since I was a boy... at that time no one had heard a girl phasing."

"So they gave me up because they didn't think I'd phase and kept you because they thought you might?" I asked

"Chances are always higher for boys than girls." he said. I was shocked. "Don't hate them for it. Mom told me she wanted to keep us both but it came down to what they could afford and what would be safest.. or at least what they thought would be safe."

"You mean she wanted me?" I asked

"Yeah. She still does. Ever since she heard you had to come to La Push she's been talking about meeting you." Jared said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Not a tear of resentment, not one of anger or sadness but a happy tear. I was happy my birth mom actually wanted me. I was thrilled that she wanted to keep me.

"You think I could meet her?" I asked

"Sure. How about tomorrow before patrol?"

"That'd be great!" I said grinning from ear to ear. I wiped the tear from my face. All I could think about was how maybe, just maybe my life here could be good. Maybe it wouldn't the hell on earth I thought it would be.

"Now that we have that settled, there is some food on the table if you are hungry." Emily said to the pack.

"Lets dig in!" Seth grinned. He seemed to be the youngest of the pack, the baby if you will. He was tall and lanky build but still toned, he was muscular but not as bulky as Jacob or Paul. He defiantly had a boyish look to him, where as the rest of them didn't. They all looked to be in their early to mid twenties, though I found looks can be deceiving. Jared looks about 23 but in reality he's only 17. Jacob could easily pass for 25 but again, only 17.

"Sam, is it normal for wolves to look older than they are?" I asked deciding to get over my "I hate Sam" for a moment

"Yes. See when we phase we go from looking 15 or 16 or however old we were at the time to looking about 25 in a matter of one to two weeks." Sam said

"So that's what everyone meant by me looking different... thanks." I said

"No problem." Sam seemed to be a little more careful when speaking to me. He wasn't using a stern tone or a harsh look anymore. His face still was that of a leader and one who demanded respect. Really, he just looked more relaxed

I walked to the table and grabbed a muffin and napkin. Much to my surprise I pulled back my whole arm... I was honestly expecting to be missing some digits.  
"Gentle dogs, huh?" I said jokingly. 

"Yeah were not food aggressive." Quil said as Paul slapped Jared's hand for grabbing the last muffin "Much. Were not food aggressive much." Quil corrected. 

"I see." I said "Who all are imprinted? I was kind of in shock when Sam said earlier." 

"Quil, Paul, Sam, Jared and now Jacob. That just leaves me, Leah and Seth." Embry said. 

"I thought imprinting was supposed to be rare." Seth stated 

"We thought so but it turns out when your not just looking for someone within your tribe, you have a much better chance of imprinting." Sam said 

"Makes sense." I said taking a seat on the couch adjacent to the dining room. 

I sat talking to the pack and getting to know them. They actually aren't half bad. Embry and Quil act like brothers, always making fun of each other... they sort of include Jacob in that too. Paul and Jared are always arguing over something stupid. Then Leah just sits and makes sarcastic comments every once in awhile, she left before anyone else did. Jacob seemed to be talking to everyone except me. I asked him a question about patrol and he gave me a short answer. He didn't look at me all night and really seemed to be avoiding me. When Jard, Seth, Embry and Quil had left I went to my room. I turned on some music and zoned out. I heard Sam say something to Jacob, I couldn't make out what it was. 

I cranked my the song up a little and sang along. (Don't let me get me- P!INK) 

Never win first place, I don't support the team, I can't take direction and my socks are never clean.  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me.  
I was always in a fight cause I can't do nothing right. Everyday I fight a war against a mirror, I can't take the person looking back at me.  
I'm a hazard to my self, don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy. Its bad when you annoy yourself. So irritating, don't wanna be my friend no more. I wanna be somebody else. I wanna be somebody else.  
LA told me, you'll be a pop star, all you have to change is everything you are.  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears. She's so pretty, that just ain't me.  
Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me something. A day in the life of someone else?  
Cause I'm a hazard to myself, don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy. Its bad when you annoy yourself. So irritating. Don't wanna be my friend no more.  
I wanna be somebody else. Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy. Its bad when you annoy yourself. So irritating. I don't wanna be my friend no more.  
Doctor, Doctor please prescribe me something. A day in the life of someone else! 

I snapped my headphones out and turned my Ipod off, placing it gently on the nightstand by the bed. I gathered my night clothes along with my toiletries and went to the guest bathroom at the end of the hall. Once there I placed my bag on the counter and shut the door. I looked in the mirror noticing that I looked especially tired and stressed. I stripped out my jeans and the rest of my clothes, chucking my red American eagle T-shirt on top of my jeans. 

I turned the shower on almost as hot as it could go. Stepping in, I let the steam and hot water wash away the stress if only for a moment. The relief I felt was unbelievable. Its strange what hot water can do to you. I felt my tense shoulders loosen with ever drop of water, my aching back eased and the worried expression my face had surely held most of the day was gone. I went through the rest of my relaxing shower forgetting everything about the day and what my new life would hold. 

I quickly dried off leaving my chestnut mane for last, wringing the thick, wavy strands as dry as a towel could get them. After dressing I grabbed my brush in an attempt to tame my relentless curls. With every pull of the brush the bristles only added to the frizz and poof, defeated I pulled my hair back in a low looped ponytail. I gathered my things back up and went to my guest room. I heard the voices of Jacob and Sam coming from the living room. 

"Goodnight, Maya." I heard Jacob say, startling me. I jumped at first... how did he know I was there! 

"Yeah, goodnight to you too Jacob." I responded nervously. Butterflies fluttered about my stomach, tickling me on the inside. Its strange the effect his voice had on me after only a few hours of knowing him. 

I continued to my room and put my things away. I turned the sheets down on the bed and slipped in. I couldn't hear anyone talking anymore so I assumed Jacob had left. I layed my head effortlessly on the pillow immediately falling into deep sleep and surrendering to dream land. At last I was at least somewhat at peace. Every night laying down was when I cleared my mind and any stress eased... as if it was erased for the night. Though it usually returned in the morning, I was thankful for my eight hour escape.

**A/N: What do you think Sam and Jacob were talking? Who should Maya bond with that isn't Jacob? Tell me what you think and let me know what you like and what could be fixed. I'm open to all suggestions! Also, is there a certain POV anyone wants? Tell your friends about this story please! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The Cullens didn't kill James. Instead Edwrad scared him, but with it being in the middle of Phoenix the others couldn't catch him. But the pack did get Laurent. **

The sound of pans crashing woke me up. I actually jumped to my feet from a deep sleep. After realizing I was still alive I decided to go on and get ready for the day. I had patrol at 11pm tonight until 4am so I had a whole day to kill. What to do?

I trudged over to my bag and dug out a pair of American Eagle boyfriend cut jeans, a long sleeve white shirt and a red plaid puffer vest. Then I slipped on my purple and lime green furry socks and made my way to the kitchen where I could smell bacon cooking.

"Good morning, Malaya" Emily greeted

"Morning." I said

"Do you like bacon and eggs?" Emily asked. She is very mothering. I found that out last night while watching her with the pack. She wants to make sure everyone has everything they need, that they are taken care of and comfortable. She reminds me of my mom, in a way. Of course I'd rather be at home in Alaska with my family but living with Emily hasn't been too bad thus far.

"Uhh sure." I said shyly. No matter how nice she was or how mothering, I couldn't bring myself to be fully comfortable with anyone here. After all they did have me brought here against my will. That alone is enough to hate someone.

"OK good. The guys will be here soon to eat then they'll be heading out again for some "wolfie" activity" Emily said with a kind smile.

"Thats right chica, we're going cliff diving!" Quil said rushing through the door to snatch a piece of bacon off the monstrous plate. "Oww crap, hot, hot, hot. Shit thats hot!" He screeched juggling the slab of meat from hand to hand. I couldn't help but laugh at him, though I wasn't alone. The whole pack joined in the howl (no pun intended ;)) of laughter.

"That is what you get!" Emily scolded.

"It was worth it." Quil said about that time I felt a tugging in my chest. I placed my hand over the place that tugged and gasped.

"Its because Jacob's here." Sam said as if reading my mind.

"Huh?" I questioned. I had to make sure I understood what he meant.

"That tugging you feel in your chest is because Jacob's here. It happens to all imprinted wolves." Sam explained.

"Oh, thats not creepy." I muttered taking my hand away and scanning the room for Jacob.

"He's outside." Seth said "Its his turn to get the wood for the fireplace."

"None of you are mind readers are you?" I asked quietly

"No, your just easy to read." Seth said with a big grin.

"I'm going to see Jacob if its all right." I said to Sam. Oddly enough I wasn't in the mood to be rude to him today. Sam nodded to me and I bolted to the door. Once outside I caught his scent- His sweet cinnamon and pine mixed with a little something else scent. I, being me, followed his scent and soon found him. All of the sudden a spell of butterflies hit me, taking over my stomach with their huge, imaginary wings. I nervously shoved my hands into my pockets and hung my head low.

"Hey, Maya." Jacob said

"Hi." I said raising one hand in a salute/wave thing.

"How are yo- Why aren't you wearing any shoes and just socks?" Jacob asked. I turned red, remembering now that I had forgotten shoes in my rush to see him.

"Umm I guess I was just excited to see you and forgot about shoes...'' I said looking at the floor again.

"Oh well, uhhh cool." Jacob said in a standoffish tone.

"Yeah, you need some help with the wood?" I asked looking up to Jacob, hopeful.

"No, I've got it." He said bending over to pick up some more of the chopped wood.

"Oh." I said turning back and going to the house, not exactly sure what had gotten into Jacob. Maybe he was having a bad morning. Yeah that had to be it. It wasn't me. After all we were getting on just fin last night.

I opened the kitchen door and walked through, head still hanging. "Where is Jake?" Sam asked. "Still getting wood. Alone." I muttered, whispering the last part.

"Here, Malaya you can take a seat right here." Emily said pointing to the chair between Embry and another empty chair.

"Morning Alaska." Embry said with a smile.

"Good morning" I said ignoring his tease. I heard Paul mutter something that sounded like "Somebodies pissy". Emily placed a huge plate on Bacon in the middle of the table, along with a few big bowls of eggs. PLates and service ware were already placed neatly on the table. About the time Emily took her place beside Sam, Jacob walked in, looked around the table and saw the only seat available was beside me. He hesitated for a moment then sat. Seriously, do I have some BO going or something?

The group of muscular men started talking, all but Jacob. He sat there, ate and was quiet.

"So Malaya there's a bon fire tonight. Billy, Jacob's dad, tells the legends and we eat and have a good time. Sound good to you?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Fine." I said so quiet only a werewolf or vampire would be able to hear. After breakfast Jacob left without saying a word to anyone. Sam, Embry, Paul and Quil left for some cliff diving. Jared had to go spend time with his imprint and Leah, well I don't really know where she went. Seth stayed behind at Emily's and played video games while asking me different questions.

"You know I actually like the Cullens. For vampires their pretty nice. I mean, we could have it alot worse. Like it could be some that break the treaty then we'd have to kill them. But the Cullens are pretty cool." Seth went on and on talking about the Cullens. I think he was trying to comfort me.

"Seth." I said getting his attention

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything to do here? Ya knw anything fun?" I asked

"Well, we could always go cliff diving, but the people who don't know about us would think thats weird, considering its like 43 degrees out. Or maybe walk through the woods. But thats about it." He said

"Will you join me on a walk?" I asked hopeful. Then an idea came to me. Seth talked to Jacob right before he started acting strange- maybe he could tell me why.

"Yeah sure." He said putting the game controller down and slipping on some shoes.

"Whats wrong with Jacob?" I asked once we reached the woods and were out of ear shot for Emily.

"W-what do you mean?" Seth asked nervously. Hiding something?

"Last night after he talked to you he started ignoring me. He didn't want me to help him with the wood this morning and didn't speak to anyone. Do you know why?" I asked in more of a challenging tone

"Uhhh, umm, n-no." Seth sputtered. I ignored him and went on

"I just want to know if it has anything to do with me." I stated

"I-I-I can't tell you." Seth muttered, looking down at the forest floor as we walked deeper and deeper into the eary darkness.

"Why?"

"Jake's my beta and he's also a friend. He told me not to tell you why. So I can't." Seth said so fast that I was afraid I missed some important detail

"Does it have anything to do with me?" I asked

"In a way." He whispered, as if he were hoping I didn't hear it.

"Seth, I lived with vampires for years. If they can't keep thigns from, I assure you niether can any of you." I said turning back to the house. I imprint and he doesn't want a damn thing to do with me. Great. Just great.

"Wait." Seth said loud enough to emmit an echo.

"No." I said "I knew I should have never come here. I wish I never had. I wish- I wish I never even met Jacob or any of you. None of you care about me. Its all your stupid little pack. Thats exactly it. You just want me here because you think it will help you kill more vampires. Well guess what! I'm not fucking helping any of you freaks!" I screamed then stomped to the house. Truth is, I regret saying that to Seth. I want to say it to Sam. I want to know why my soul mate hates me. I want to go back to Alaska. To my home.

I slung the front door open without even realizing some of the pack was there. Sam and Jacob were sitting at the table talking. I stopped looked at both of them and stopped on Sam. "Why? Why did you have to bring me here? What is so special about me that I have to be here?" I asked, hands on my hips and tears streaming down.

"Whats wrong?" Jacob asked while Sam tried to access the situation.

"What isn't wrong?" I yelled

"Calm down, Malaya. What happened?" Sam asked

"You already know. You're the reason I'm so miserable. You brought me here. Drug me away from my family. Away from the only people who ever cared about- the only ones who ever will." I sobbed.

"You know thats not true. Jacob cares about you too and so do I." Emily tried to soothe but to no avail.

"To hell he does." I said bolting once again. As soon as my feet hit the ground I phased, then I ran. I didn't know what else to do. So I ran like a coward, afraid to face the fact that my life is over. You might as well just put a bullet through my head... no that wouldn't work. Because of this curse, the curse of the wolf, I heal too fast for that to kill me.

I had ran about two miles now and came to a stream. I glanced at my expression, I saw something I'd never seen on my wolf face before. Hurt. This is pathetic. Some guy isn't paying attention to me and I'm upset. But he isn't just some guy. Were soulmates for crying out loud. He is supposed to want me. He's supposed to feel the same for that I feel for him. But he doesn't. For some reason or another he hates me.

"Jacob doesn't hate you." I heard a female voice say. I recognized the voice t be Leah.

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob doesn't hate you. He's confused. Right now he's going through alot."

"Like what?"

"His dads in bad health, the girl he had feelings for, I'm not even going to call it love, chose a vampire over him. On top of all of that he's a giant wolf that has to control is anger then you show up and he imprints and feels some what whole. Then he thinks about Bella." Leah explained.

"Is she the one who chose the vampire?"

"Yes. I was on patrol with him last night and he kept thinking about when Seth came out to see you two on the swing together. The thought that ran through his mind is 'what is Bella going to think about me imprinting?'. Quite honestly I think he's being stupid." Leah said. So Jacob is thinking about another girl eh? This imprinting crap is so screwed up.

"You're telling me." Oh, I forgot she can hear everythign I think.

"So what do I do?" I asked

"Nothing. He'll come around. See the thing with Jacob is he's a guy. He catches on extemly slow and when he does its often too late. So be patient with him."

"Will do. Hey, who did that girl choose? What his name?"

"You know him, its Edward Cullen."

"Oh, makes sense. He never could figure out how to love another vampire. Aunt Tanya tried."

"Haha well I got to go. My mom asked me to help her at her book store. But before can you promse me something?"

"Uhh yeah, what is it?" I asked

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation and go easy on Sam. I know he's a dick but he's not a bad guy." Leah said, then I felt her zap back to human form.

Well then, my Jaco- I mean Jacob has feelings for another girl and I'm supposed to sit around and wait. All while she's off being happy with Edward. I never did like him. What with all the mind reading and such. This Bella girl. Who is she? And how did she know Jacob? Questions, questions, questions.

After a few minutes of thought, mainly about what Leah had said, I ran back to Emily's house. Where, in wolf form, I banged my head on the kitchen window. Sam came out, a little dazed looking when he saw a huge white wolf but he recovered quickly.

"Better now?" Sam asked. I nodded my head then as best I could in wolf form acted like a naked person trying to cover up. It was sad really, all I did was put my head on my back and whine.

"I think she needs clothes." Emily said from the door. I jumped up wagging my tail and let out a small yelp. "Hang on." After a couple minutes Emily reappeared, clothes in hand. Sam took them and placed them on my back. I quickly ran to the woods and changed.

I jogged inside to see Emily sitting more food on the table.

"Whats up?" She asked

"I'm mad." I said

"Why?"

"Cause my plaid vest got torn up when I phased." I said fake frowning. Emily started laughing "Its not funny. I loved that vest. Oh well" I said turning for the living room where I could hear video game sound effects coming from. Upon entering I saw Jacob and Seth playing.

"Maya, hey! You play the winner!" Seth said. I figured he'd be mad at me.

"Your not mad?" I asked

"Nah! I'm good." Seth said never looking away from the TV.

"Cool. I'm sorry by the way."

"Its all goo- Jake!" Seth screeched.

"Sorry for blowing your game guys head off. But it had to be done." Jacob said with a sly grin on his tanned face. "Oh Seth, just so you know, he can't heal like we can so your dead. I win."

"Nice, man. Real nice." Seth said putting the game away. I smiled at their silly exchange. These boys and their video games...

"Do you know what time the bonfire is?" I asked looking up at Seth who was fixing to sit beside me.

"Umm I think 6pm?" He said getting comfortable on the couch.

"Ok" I said glancing at the clock- 2:30pm.

"Maya, would you join me outside?" Jacob asked, standing near the doorway lookingas if he'd take off running at any given second.

"Yeah, umm sure." I said confused. Does he know what I said? Does he know about the conversation with Leah? I followed Jacob out the door, at the bottom of the steps he grabbed my hand and led me down the drive way. He turned left and continued to walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking at my surroundings. I had never came to this side of La Push.

"Well were going to get my car and then go to Bob and Kate's house so you can meet them before the bonfire." Jacob said still holding on to my hand.

"Oh" I said trying to hide my anxious expression. After 17 years I get to meet my biological parents. After all those foster homes and orphanages I get to see the people who brought me into this world. This world of the supernatural, the world most humans don't know about.

"Excited?" Jacob asked with a grin, looking down at me.

"Yeah I guess I am. I'm kind of nervous too." I said noticing my hand was trembling inside his.

"There's no need to be. Their nice people. By the way, you might want to calm down before you ruin another set of clothes." Jacob said with a chuckle. Why couldn't he forget about Bella? Why?

"I'll try." I said smiling up at him. Oh how I wanted to plant a kiss on those beautiful plump lips- ok Malaya, get a hold of your self!

"Here we are. At my car... Hey that rhymed." Jacob said pointing to an 80's model VW rabbit.

"The rabbit?" I asked

"Yup." He said grinning proudly at the vehicle. He opened the passenger side door for me and then proceeded to the drivers door. Its funny how things can change in one day. Yesterday I hated everyone and now I like a few of them. Yesterday I was lonley, today I've got a soulmate (even if its he's not ready for a relationship).

"So uh, how many vampires do you think you've killed?" Jacob asked. Odd question but you know, whatever.

"Hmm about 8?" I said "Its hard to get too many since we lived in Alaska. Not very many humans there so most of them stay away." I explained.

"Makes sense. So you've only killed 1 at a time then?" Jacob asked staring ahead at the road.

"I didn't say that." I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Oh so two?" He asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Three. They were kicked off the volturi guard, got pissed off and went after a vampire they had heard Aro mention. That just happened to be Elzear."

"Really?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "Why did they get kicked off and not killed? Isn't that what Aro usually does?"

"Normally Cauis, the wolf hater" Jacob nodded at this part "talks him into killing them. But Aro decided those three were too valuable. One was a tracker, one the trackers mate and nomad that had been traveling with them." I explained

"Wait, did you know their names?"

"James, Victoria and Ryan." I recalled

"James and Victoria... did she have redhair?"

"Yes, why?"

"You killed HER?" Jacob nearly screamed

"She was after my dad. What was I supposed to do?" I yelled

"No, I'm happy you did. See Victoria and James were after a friend of mine, Bella. They wouldn't give up until one day the fortune telling leech" I glared at him "said she saw them swimming to somewhere away from us and that was it. Now we know why, you took care of all of them." Jacob said estatic

"Why is this so shocking?" I asked

"Oh see, the leeches and us worked together to catch those two but you killed both of them plus their friend. We tried for months with no luck. That is why its so shocking." Jacob said "You did it yourself didn't you?"

"Yeah. My family never helped me with that. Mom- or Carmen- Always wanted nothing but peace. Aunt Kate is the one who talked her into letting me protect them in the first place." I explained once again.

"Wow." Jacob said "We have to tell Sam." and with that he skidded to a stop. "Here go down the road two miles, take the first left and about a mile down there is Bob and Kate's house, its the white one with the black roof and the red door. You can't miss it. Kate is probably outside gardening or something. You drive the rabbit there and I'll meet you later, first I have to tell the pack."

"Uuhhh are you sure? I don't even know them They might think its weird." i said

"No they won't. If anythings weird its your story. Just remember they know everything except the details about your family that no one knows. Now slide over here and go." Jacobs said in a rush.

"Meet at their house as soon as your done. OK?" I said getting more nervous by the minute. I could feel my stomach constrict as I slid to the drivers side and grasped the wheel. I'm not even sure I can make it there.

**Jacob's POV**

I jogged to the edge of the of woods just out of site to phase. I chimmied out of my pants and eased my shirt of my head. With a little concentration I phased, then howled for the guys to phase too. If they were near like they said they'd come in a matter of minutes.

"You called almighty beta?" Quil thought joking. An image of me in wolf form wearing a princes crown and robe came to mind then, I scoffed a wolf laugh.

"Nice." I thought to him

"So what did you need?" Quil asked

"Wait for everyone else." I thought, about that time everyone else phased too.

"This better be important Black." Leah thought spitefully. Seriously, does she ever say anything nice? A nuetral tone at least would be nice

"It is." I replied then began thinking through the conversation I had with Maya.

"So what your saying is she's hell on some vampires?" Jared thought to me.

"Yeah pretty much."

"We need to test her. She could come in handy if the volturi were to come for Bella." Sam thought

"No. We're not going to endanger her." I thought to the pack.

"Why? Its obvious your not over Bella yet." Leah thought in her usual bitter tone but with a hint of something else.

"What are you talking about?"

"Maya doesn't think your interested in her. She phased today and was extremly upset. Your ass is lucky I told her you are an extremly slow reature. And FYI, she knows about Bella so no need to keep it a secret." Leah said then chaned back to human form.

"Thats all. I have to go to Bob and Kate's. Maya is waiting on me." I said the changed. In matter of minutes I was there. I saw Maya parked beside the house still in the rabbit, then I heard sobs.I rushed to the rabbitt and pulled the driver door open.

"Maya what happened?" I asked kneeling by her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added the story to favorites or anything like that! You guys would not believe how happy I am to see those emails. This is kind of an add on to the chapter, I wanted to make it all one chapter but I needed an update. Thank you again readers! As always suggestions are welcome!**

**If I don't update alot in the next few weeks its because I am moving, so I am very busy! **

_"Maya, what happened"_

"Nothing." I answered laying my head on the steering wheel between my fists.

"Then why are you crying?" Jake asked, clearly concerned.

"They'll hate me." I answered in a whispered, that was almost inaudible for my sobs.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? How could anyone hate you?" Jacob said trying to cheer me up.

"Oh yes, your exactly the person I want to tell me that." I said sarcasm in every syllable.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, his jaw hanging.

"Nothing. You wouldn't care." I said sliding to the passanger side and preceeding to open the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Emily's." I answered throwing my feet out and standing.

"Can we talk about this?" Jacob asked Arms across the top of the small car.

"Nope." I said beggining the trek to Emily's. I heard Jacob huff in defeat and get in the car, start it and sounded like he went the other way. Finally. Someone here gets the message.

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, do you know when?" I asked as she drew the picture from her mind.

"No. But soon."

"What happened?" Carmen asked with a concerned expression. Some how she managed to do the immpossble (for vampires anyway) and get worry lines.

"Alice had a vision and for the first time it involved a wolf. Malaya." I began to explain.

"Oh my! What happened? Is she alright?" Carmen started firing off various questions

"She was f-f-f-fighting." Alice stuttered. Her thoughts revolved around what could happen to Malaya.

"With whom?: Elzear asked

"It appeared to be a volturi guard member. It was hard to tell for the robe and hood over its head." I explained further. "Is there any reason the volturi would want to harm Malaya?"

"No, she's never met any of them. They shouldnt know she even exists." Carmen sobbed

"Hmmm. Strange." I whispered to myself.

"Bella, would you mind going to La Push and asking the pack to meet us in the clearing?" jasper asked.

"No. No La Push." I said looking Jasper square in the eyes. _We have to, Edward. This may be Malaya's only chance. What if they want her dead? Think of how Carmen and Elzear would be. Besides, I want to know what's going on. Its highly possible that she's done something they don't know about._

"Fine. Bella be very careful. Go to Sam and Emily's and like Jasper said, ask them to meet us as soon as they can."

"Ok, but what if they ask why?" Bella asked looking at me concerned.

"Tell them Malaya might be in danger. And love, make sure they all come. The whole pack. Malaya too." I added before Bella made her way the rusted machine she calls a truck. One of these days I'm going to buy her a car that doesn't squeal whn you push it over 45 mph.

**Bella's POV**

Drive to La Push, tell the pack that one of their members could be in danger, have them meet with the Cullens and the Denali's and hope no one gets killed. This could be fairly difficult, considering the only two I can control- if thats what you call it, or maybe the only two who respect me enough to listen- are Jacob and Edward.

I rounded the curve to Emily's driveway. That's where the pack usually was.. or at least one member. As I pulled in I saw Seth, Sam and Paul on the front porch. I parked my truck in the drive and proceeded to the guys. Seth, as always, wore a huge grin, Paul wore a cocky one and Sam, well, he showed little emoition.

"Hello Bella, what brings you to La Push?" Sam asked politley, being sure he didn't smile.

"I have a message for the whole pack. The Cullen's and Malaya's family would like to meet with you." I stated, looking at the ground. Sam was a very intimidating man. He has this way about him, he carried himself confidently, but not cocky. He was sure of his ability's in anything. He was strong willed and the alpha. What he says goes.

"Why?" Sam asked scrunching his eye-brows in confusion.

"Alice, the one who can see the future saw Malaya. She was in trouble but I only caught bits and pieces of it. I heard something about the Volturi and her fighting one of their guards. But thats all." I explained, afterwards taking in a deep breath of the fresh, moist air.

"Damn it! Would you go away! I already told you more times than I can count to go away! Take a fucking hint and get lost!" I heard a girl scream behind me. I turn in a flash to see a dark haired girl. She had curly hair though and it was lighter than most on the reservation. Beside her was Jake in the Rabbit looking fairly hurt by her harsh words.

"You know we have to talk about this. Sometime anyway." Jacob reasoned. I'm not sure who she is but she has absolutley no right to talk to Jake like that.

"Paul, go figure out whats going on there. Try to calm Maylaya down, but don't phase. Seth go help." Sam ordered in an even voice. She was Malaya? Why was she yelling at Jacob?

"What were you saying? Malaya could be in danger?" Sam asked never glancing from my face.

"Uhh yeah." I said.

"Everyone get over here now. Jacob phase and call the others." Sam said, a worried expression taking his face for a spilt second. "Go inside. We need to talk" Sam said to the pack who were coming up the porch, "Bella has something to tell us."

Great Sam. Way to put me on the spot!

Once everyone settled into the living room Sam pointed to me and explained what I had told him and then asked if I had anything else to report.

"No, but they want to meet with you all as soon as possible."

"Bella tell them to meet us there." Sam said. Everyone, of course, did as they were told and got up to leave. On the way out Jacob was staring, and I mean staring at Malaya. Almot a if his life depended on it. When he passed by she wa in front of him, he looked at me and gave a small smile.

**_Jacob POV_**

I almost couldn't believe what Bella was telling us, my Maya, my imprint is going have trouble with the volturi? Why? What has she done? Nothing. She's not even a vampire! She doesn't have to follow their damn rules and shit. She's a werewolf. Not a bloodsucking monster! I have to do something. I have to figure out a plan... yeah a game plan that'll work. I know, I'll be with her all the time and never leave her side and always be able to protect her. Perfect! I'm a genuis!

"Sam I have an idea for keeping Maya safe." I said in a low voice so she wouldn't hear me. I get the feeling she doesn't like being taken care of.

"What is it?" Sam asked with a look that said "Oh god, what has this Jackass came up with now?"

"I'll just stay with Maya all the time and she'll always be protected." I stated plain as day.

"That won't work. Sooner or later you'll have to leave her side. Besides, I don't think Emily will want you staying in her house full time. Your there enough as it is." Sam said a teasing tone only a few of us ever heard.

"She could always stay with me and Dad." I suggested.

"No. It won't work because she wouldn't go for it." Sam said looking straight ahead. I knew he was right. Currently Maya wanted me to leave her alone by all means nessecary.

"Fine. But I'll keep bugging you until you say yes."

"Lets just hear what _they_ have to say and go from there. Ok?" Sam reasoned.

"Alright. But you can't stop me. Afterall we wolves will do anything to protect our imprints." I said walking briskly to the forest lining.

Once in the forest I striped out of my shorts and phased like I had done so many times before. As soon as I phased I saw a solid white wolf come from the right. Its eyes were blue, deep, deep blue. Almost piercing. It had a different type of walk too, it wasn't like most. This wolf walked with grace but yet a hostile, wildness about it.

"Its me. And I can hear everything you think." I heard Maya say... errr think

"Oh, yeah." I answered. I concentrated on hearing her thoughts, maybe she'd think about me.

"Keep on dreaming." I huffed and then heard "ABCDEFG, gummy bears are chasing me. One is red, one is blue. One is trying to steal my shoe. Now I'm running for my life cause the red ones got a knife"

"Maya, why are you singing that awful song?" Quil asked

"To annoy you." She answered. I swear she was wearing a grin... well, if wolves can grin that is.

"When we get to _their _house no one phase back to human form. I don't trust any of them enough." Sam ordered.

"Of course... big, bad alpha Sam is scared of a few vampires who aren't even going to do anything." Malaya thought in a tone that I just knew Sam wouldn't tolerate.

"There's a difference between scared and being cautious. We are being cautious." Sam reasoned with her.

"No, you all, the whiny, gay little werewolves are being cautious. Though I think its more scared. I am phasing and saying hi to my mom and dad." Maya shot back. Sam was getting irritated, we could all feel it. But she wasn't giving up and that was clear.

_MAYA POV_

"You will not phase back into human." Sam said in his alpha. Oh yeah? Watch this!

I ran into some bushes and phased, pulled on my clothes and walked out.

"I am going as a human." I said staring Sam in the eyes. I'm not a wolf anymore so he can't give me the alpha tone. Some of the others lookedd shocked, as shocked as olves could look anyway. The one I peggged as Seth whimpered like he was scared somehting bad was going to happen. Sam barred his teeth at me and growled lowly. I ignored it and walked on. There was no way he was going to ruin me seeing mom and dad.

I'm going to run up to them and hug mom and dad, then aunt Kate and then while the talk I'll sit between mom and dad. I'm spending as much time with them as I can. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground, I knew who it was. Sam. My eyes has have turned red the way my vision was glazed with the color. I instantly phased and went after the attacker. I could hear him in my mind telling me to stop, he was using the alpha tone but to n avail.

I heard Jacob yelling at me through thoughts to stop and then telling Sam not to hurt me. Seriously? I grabbed Sam's neck and hung there, he was too tall for my paws to reach the ground when he stood. I growled whilst thinking things to him. I presented him with all my thoughts, how I longed to see my parents, how much I hated him, how I wanted nothing but to leave Washington. He stopped fighting back. Then his thoughts stopped. Not like when Leah phased and faded out slowly, his stopped all together.

I was still holding on to him, and then released. "Guys?" I asked in my thoughts. I could hear them wondering where Sam went too. Asking what I did to make his thoughts stop.

"Jacob, what the hell just happened?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I'm going to phase and talk to Sam." He said the faded out of my mind.

"Lets just stay calm, I'm sure theres an explanation." Embry shouted above our thoughts. Everyone's minds calmed and began wondering what could have happened.

"How did you resist the alpha tone?" Embry asked in awe.

I just didn't want to listen so I didn't." I explained.

"You know its supposed t be impossible for us to ignore the alpha right?" Embry asked

"No, I didn't." I said

"You just did the impossible." Embry stated. Oh, no duh? You didn't think I realized that when you just told me! About that time Jacob phased back in.

"Ok, Sam said he's no longer alpha." Jacob said

"Then who is?" Quil asked with a worried tone.

"Me." Jacob answered. What was this a joke or something?

"Your kidding?" Quil said but it sounded more like a question. Seems like everything he says sounds like a question. Must come from having a toddler imprint. You know all the coddling and asking what they want... maybe its effected his everyday speech.

"No, I'm not. Sam is phasing again when I give the command." Jacob told us. So now my imprint was also my alpha? How weird is that!

Sam's thoughts came through, trying to calm everyone and make sure we were ok and understood what was going on. Jacob decided that on the run to the Cullen's Sam could explain what happened.

"When Maya ignored my command I felt this power go away. I tried the alpha tone again but it didn't work. After that Jacob told me not to hrut her and I couldn't fight back. It was like I couldn't move all I could was stand there and take it." Sam explained. SO when he felt the power go away it must ahve went to Jacob... welll of course. But I've got to be missing something.

"Jacob should have been alpha a long time ago just by birth right but he declined when he phased.'' Sam said. Awe, so Jacob assumed his right as lpha when he didn't want me to get hurt! Awwww thats so sweet and kind of weird too... hmmm. I heard the pack chuckle and from Jacob's view I saw him lower his head. I ran a little faster to catch up to him and then nuzzled his shoulder, he cocked his head towards me and rubbed agianst my head.

"It was sweet. In a weird way like I said.. or thought or whatever its called now." I said continueing to rub heads with him. The pack was bantering and carring on.

Amid the noise of the teasing thoughts, the smell of vampire hit me like a ton of bricks. I could make out Mom, Dad and Aunt Kate. I could smell Esme and even Alice. Then I smelled a few of the others but not having known them well I couldn't differciate they're scents. In the group I could smell a human... the same one from Emily's. Bella.

"You can phase to human if you want. I know you miss them." Jacob said tenderly.

**A/N: What do you think? Good, bad, what? I need opinions please. As always I'm open for suggestions/ideas =)**


End file.
